


what are friends for?

by snapfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, G!P, HSAU, don't worry they're 18, lexa's a champ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapfreeze/pseuds/snapfreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has stamina issues, and Clarke has been helping her with that particular problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: loosely based on decaheda's [hsau](http://decaheda.tumblr.com/tagged/hsau)

The laptop, long forgotten, slips off the edge of the bed and clatters noisily to the carpeted floor. It slams shut, the lewd noises issuing from its speakers abruptly cutting off but no one pays it any attention.

Lexa groans when Clarke’s hips rock forward of their own volition as she rolls the pebbled peaks of Clarke’s chest between her fingers. She’s dimly aware of the lack of noise from the computer, and she’s glad. Now there’s nothing competing with the intoxicating sounds that Clarke is making.

Clarke is soaked; Lexa can feel it even through the fabric of her underwear, and the brush of the dampness against the underside of her cock makes her throb harder. She’s already painfully hard and Clarke hasn't even touched her yet. Truthfully, she doesn’t need to because thanks to her (admittedly improving) endurance, the way Clarke’s body reacts to her is already more than enough to get her going. She’s almost certain that she would be like this anyway even if her stamina wasn’t so pathetic.

“Lexa,” Clarke gasps, “We’re supposed to be helping you, not getting me off.”

The raspiness of Clarke’s voice just makes Lexa harder. She can feel the beads of precum leaking from her and smearing against her underwear. Clarke is grinding down onto her thigh, forceful and growing more frantic. One arm reaches out to grope blindly at the bedside table, looking for the small foil wrappers on its surface.

“Wait, wait.”

Lexa shoots Clarke a questioning look, the condom packet already grasped between her fingers and she raises an eyebrow at the blonde. “Yes?”

Clarke fidgets on Lexa’s lap, suddenly nervous. “I was wondering if we could… if we could do it without the condom?”

“Why?”

Clarke scrambles for an excuse that doesn’t involve how much she had actually been thinking about it. “Well, you’ve been doing so well with it on and I’ve heard that it feels really different without it so… maybe it’s time to see how long you can last without them?”

Lexa almost moans at the thought. She’s not going to lie; she has definitely thought about it before. Ever since Bellamy and Murphy had drunkenly extolled the wonders of sex without a condom, she hasn’t been able to shake the curiosity from the back of her head. Still, she didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. She wasn’t going to be the one who would end up pregnant if something went wrong. But now that Clarke is the one suggesting it…

“That… seems like the logical step up.”

“And I was wondering if you could… you know.” Clarke blushes and looks away. “Come inside me?”

Lexa has to clear her throat before she speaks. “Why?”

“I just want to know what it feels like. Like, you’ve been inside when it happens but you’ve always got the condom on and I’m just… curious, that’s all.”

“I’m alright with that but are _you_ sure? I mean… “ Lexa’s sentence trails off, one of her hands gesturing helplessly.

“I’m on the pill, remember? We should be all fine in that area.”

Lexa bites her lip, trying to think rationally but her curiosity (and arousal) gets the better of her. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Clarke exhales shakily. “Cool.” A pause. “We totally don’t have to do this, you know. I mean I’m all for it but if you’re uncomfortable… “

“No, I want to. You’re right, it’s time for me to uh, upgrade.” Lexa rubs her thumb over the skin of Clarke’s hip, watching as Clarke searches her face for any signs of hesitation.

Clearly she finds none, because Clarke leans in to press her lips slowly to Lexa’s. It’s a vast contrast to the mood that they had set mere minutes ago, but Lexa relaxes against Clarke’s body. This is her best friend, the one that she grew up with (and someone who she may or may not be a little or a lot in love with) and she trusts her with her whole being.

Clarke hums when Lexa licks at the seam of her lips, parting them and letting their tongues slide against one another. One pale hand reaches between their bodies and rests over the bulge between them, both of them letting out a moan.

“You’re so hard already.” Clarke murmurs against her lips, palming at the outline of her best friend’s dick through the material of her trunks. Her fingers hook around the elastic waistband and tug. Lexa lifts her hips off the bed for a second to help Clarke remove it, and she shivers when Clarke’s warm hand finally wraps around her girth.

Lexa’s breathing stutters, her hips jerking into the hand as Clarke rubs her thumb over the tip, spreading the leaking fluid over her head. Clarke’s other hand disappears between her own legs, her eyes fluttering shut as her fingers curl and collect the abundant wetness gathered there. Lexa is so absorbed at the feeling of Clarke’s hand that she jumps slightly when warm, wet fluid touches her dick. Looking down, she’s greeted with the sight of Clarke spreading her own arousal along her length. It’s so unexpectedly sexy, and Lexa has to grit her teeth and think about some seriously unattractive things to stave off the orgasm which is already embarrassingly close.

“Where- where did you learn that?”

“The girl in the last video we were watching did this.”

Lexa just nods dumbly, choosing not to comment on how she paid absolutely no attention to the video because she was too busy watching Clarke getting more and more aroused.

Clarke is transfixed on her cock, her hand dipping between her legs again to collect more wetness. Her shaft is slick with their arousal, and Lexa feels herself slipping as Clarke works her hand around her over and over again.

“You gotta… I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

“Well, that would just defeat the purpose of this, wouldn’t it?” Clarke withdraws her hand and Lexa almost whimpers at the loss of contact, but Clarke is shuffling forwards on her knees until she’s hovering right over the tip.

Lexa takes a deep breath and gives Clarke a small nod. “Alright, I’m good. Three minutes? I don’t think I can do five.”

Clarke nods, hands already setting the correct time on the timer and putting it down next to them. She needs Lexa to be inside her _now_.

“You ready?”

Lexa can only trust herself to nod. Clarke shifts above her, the tip of her cock pressing against Clarke’s opening and one of Lexa’s hand shoots down to grip the sheets under her. Clarke can only take half of her in the first movement, but Lexa is already dazed and glassy eyed from the velvety heat surrounding her. It doesn’t take long until she’s is fully inside of her best friend, and Lexa is honestly surprise that she hasn’t exploded yet.

“Is it different for you?” Lexa can barely get the words out. She has to think of how she’s going to start the English essay that was assigned today before she calms enough that she’s reasonably certain that she won’t come as soon as Clarke starts moving.

Clarke nods frantically, her eyes squeezed shut and her eyebrows knitted together. The ridge of Lexa’s head scrapes deliciously against her walls and she can feel the prominent vein on the side of the shaft pulsing as Lexa rests inside her. “Yeah, it’s different alright. You?”

Lexa’s eyes slam shut as Clarke clenches around her. If she thought being inside her was good with a condom, it’s nothing compared to what she’s feeling now. Clarke is so warm and so wet that it takes everything in her to cling to the progress she’s made and not finish inside her there and then. “I don’t know how long I can last like this.”

“Do you need a moment?”

“Yeah just,” Lexa swallows thickly, “Just give me a sec.”

Clarke nods and drops her head to Lexa’s shoulder, breathing heavily. It’s torture having Lexa fully inside her and not moving, but she wants this to last as long as it can. She feels Lexa shift as she slaps one hand over her eyes, taking in several deep breaths before lowering both of her hands to grip at her hips.

“Alright, you can move now if you want.”

Clarke almost sobs in relief, groping at the timer to start the countdown. Lexa’s grip tightens as Clarke slides up the hardness until only the head remains inside. She pauses for a moment, watching the tendons of Lexa’s neck tense, and moves back down until Lexa is hilted inside her again.

“Clarke, _fuck_ … “

Clarke moans in response as her hips start to roll. Lexa is so hot, and so very hard inside of her and she almost forgets why they’re really doing this. She glances at the timer, praying that there’s not long to go because she’s not sure how long _she_ can last, let alone Lexa.

2:30.

Lexa tips her head back against the pillows, her mouth falling open at the feeling of Clarke riding her. She has to squeeze her eyes shut to avoid looking at Clarke bouncing on her lap, her face contorted with pleasure and her chest tantalisingly close to Lexa’s face.

Clarke’s moans grow louder as she lets Lexa slip out of her completely only to sink back down. She repeats the motion and Lexa moves her hands from Clarke’s hips until they’re cupping her ass, feeling the muscles working as the Clarke works them both higher and higher. With a condom, Lexa can usually last much longer but with the heightened sensations and with the way Clarke is so obviously reaping the same benefits, she’s dangerously close. She can already feel her cock pulsing in time with her heartbeat and the telltale pressure that rises steadily from the base. With every ounce of willpower she has, Lexa lifts Clarke off her quickly to regain her composure.

1:26.

Clarke whines at the sudden emptiness and tries to bear back down, but Lexa’s hands are unyielding.

“Wait, wait.” Lexa pants, shaking with the effort of trying to calm down. “I’m really close.”

“God, Lex, you’re gonna make me come. “ Clarke gasps. “ - So good, you’re doing so well.”

Lexa leans up and crushes their mouths together, desperate for Clarke to stop talking. Her words, the _praise_ , makes her throb dangerously. There’s not much time left on the timer.

0:51.

Lexa feels her pending orgasm receding after a few more moments and she nudges Clarke’s hips, signalling that they can start again. Clarke immediately sinks back down, the filthiest whine escaping her mouth at the fullness and she doesn’t spare a second before she’s moving again. Lexa adjusts her hips, and the new angle makes the tip of her cock brush against that spot against Clarke's front wall _perfectly_ with every thrust.

The answering strong ripple of Clarke’s inner muscles around her length makes her hips jerk involuntarily. The timer dings next to them and Lexa cheers internally, feeling inordinately proud of herself.

“Good girl, you managed to beat the timer.” Clarke breathes against her mouth, her hips continuing their motion.

Lexa digs her fingers into the flesh of Clarke’s ass and it’s all she can do to hold on as the blonde starts to ride her more frantically. She turns her thoughts to every unsavoury thing that she can think of, outlines her English essay in her head, anything to stop herself from coming before Clarke. But judging by the way the other girl is reacting, Lexa’s certain she won’t have to wait long. Clarke is clutching around her so tightly and god, she’s so wet that Lexa can feel it start to coat her upper thighs. Remembering something from the video that they watched last week, Lexa manages to snake a hand between their bodies to rub at the stiff bundle of nerves between Clarke’s legs.

 _Finally_ , Clarke stiffens and stills above her, her mouth falling open with a silent scream as she hits her peak. Lexa chokes, the fluttering muscles clenching around her so hard that it’s almost like she’s being pushed out. Still, she’s filled with the burning need to keep moving and she pumps her hips upwards, trying to bury as much of herself inside Clarke as possible. Clarke’s entire body jerks; loud, breathy moans falling from her lips as Lexa’s hands grip her hips again to pull her flush against her own.

Lexa follows Clarke over the edge mere seconds later, gasping her best friend’s name as the electric tension sparks up her shaft and she empties herself inside Clarke. She’s never felt this good, and she’s only vaguely aware of Clarke nipping and kissing her way up her neck. Her hands are shaking as her fingers dig mercilessly into Clarke’s hips as she helps her through her orgasm, squeezing rhythmically around her and reducing Lexa to a shivering, sticky mess.

Eventually, Lexa gives one more weak spurt and her orgasm tapers off. She’s still buried inside Clarke, and she can feel their combined fluids leaking out of Clarke and onto her thighs. Lexa’s sure that they’re both glad that they had the hindsight to put a towel under them before they started.

“You came so much.” Clarke observes breathlessly with something almost akin to wonder.

Lexa flushes. “You felt really good, I couldn’t help it.”

“God, your future girlfriend is going to be so lucky.” Clarke smiles, but it does not quite reach her eyes.

Lexa’s stomach clenches uncomfortably. The confession bubbles in her chest but she manages to stamp it down immediately. She will not ruin the longest and best friendship she has with her feelings. Instead, she hums lightly and leans up to brush her lips against Clarke’s. Her best friend kisses back stiffly at first but she relaxes into it eventually. It turns open mouthed and heated after a few more moments, and Clarke’s eyes are hooded and dark again when she pulls back. Lexa’s dick gives a valiant twitch.

“Fuck, that was a good idea. Thank you for bringing it up.”

Clarke hums, smiling when she feels her best friend’s arms wind around her torso.

“You’re welcome. What are friends for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, alcohol doesn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN THE DELAY tldr; life and overwatch
> 
> i don’t know what this turned into i’m so sorry  
> I was going to post this all at once but i deadset have another 7k words that was attached to this and i didn’t think people would appreciate a 10k update, so i’ll post it in parts or something

Monday comes, and Monday goes. It’s the first day of the week back at school but Lexa is already exhausted. Between her steadily growing pile of homework and increasing basketball practice in anticipation of their grand final match, Lexa barely has any time to eat.

Her teammates are very much the same, grumbling and groaning whenever Indra’s back is turned and Lexa gets yelled at to focus twice during practice. Her saving grace turns up midway through practice in the form of Clarke, who sits up in the stands and gives her a thumbs up as she’s pulling her computer out to no doubt start her own pile of homework. Evidently she doesn’t get much done, because Lexa can feel her eyes watching her as they practice stretches on.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Indra blows the final whistle and lets them go home. Lexa showers in record time, and her best friend watches as she climbs the steps and flops into the seat next to her.

“Hey hotstuff,” Clarke greets, her eyes twinkling with a smile, “Ready to go?”

Lexa nods, taking both their bags as they stand and swings them onto her shoulders. Clarke attempts to take it from her but Lexa just slaps her hands away. Clarke pouts, but settles for taking Lexa’s hand in her own. It’s not unusual for them to walk home together hand in hand, but Lexa’s stomach still does flips the whole way. Clarke has launched into her tale about her day, and Lexa is listening but honestly can’t tear her eyes away from the way the setting sun sets Clarke’s hair alight and makes her skin glow.

She is _so gay_.

Their hands only separate when Lexa has to dig through her bag for her keys, and she barely makes it through the front door before she’s almost tripped up by eighty eight pounds of dog. Bear, evidently having heard the keys jangling in the lock of the door, skids across the floorboards and almost barrels right into Lexa’s legs. He wags his tail frantically, panting in delight as Lexa drops her bag and kneels to pat him.

The sound of the door closing and Clarke’s voice snaps his attention to his other best friend, and Bear darts past Lexa to tackle Clarke. Clarke frames Bear’s face in her hands and coos at him in her ridiculous baby voice.

“Who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are!” She scratches behind his ears, words dissolving into laughter as he licks her face repeatedly.

“Clarke, the _adult male German Shepherd_ doesn’t need to be babied any more than he already is. Between you and my dad, I don’t know who’s worse.”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t do the same.” Clarke covers his ears, as if protecting him from Lexa’s words. “You’re just jealous that I love him the most.”

Bear barks happily, his tail slapping noisily against the hardwood floor.

Lexa snorts, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, but can _the dog_ help you make sense of our math homework? I saw you doodling in your workbook the entire lesson.”

Clarke makes a face and sucks in a dramatic breath, looking back at Bear. “Oh, she’s right though, buddy.”

Bear whines, his face dropping and his eyes going wide and piteous. Clarke’s face scrunches up as she takes his face in her hands again, angling it gently so that Lexa can see too.

“But look at this face! No one can beat this face!”

Lexa places a hand over her heart in mock. “Oh, I see how it is now.”

Clarke plants a sloppy kiss to Bear’s cheek before bounding up from the floor, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and resting her cheek on her shoulder.

“No amount of dogs could ever top how much I love you.”

Clarke’s face is so soft and so open and Lexa can’t breathe for a few seconds. The words reverberate around in her head, and her whole being aches for Clarke to mean them the same way that she does. But Lexa forces herself to smile, hoping it’s convincing and tries to ignore the stab of pain in her chest.

“You’d renounce me for a single packet of Hot Cheetos.”

“I was trying to be sweet, Lex.”

“I know. I love you too.”  


* * *

  
Her alarm hasn’t even gone off when someone jumps onto her bed. Lexa groans, bouncing slightly on the mattress as the newcomer settles next to her and she pulls the covers over her head.

“I’ve still got an hour on the alarm.” Lexa grumbles, but the newcomer chooses not to listen to her. Instead, Lexa feels the person burrow under the covers and press close to her, poking her nose.

“Wake up, championship captain!”

“The game is tonight, Clarke.”

“Yeah, and I know you’re gonna win anyway so might as well start early.”

Lexa mumbles something incoherent and pulls the pillow over her head. Clarke giggles, one hand disappearing between their bodies and resting over the previously unnoticed bulge in Lexa’s underwear.

“And good morning to you too, _Heda_!”

Lexa groans and rolls away, taking most of the covers with her. “I will accept any other nickname for my penis _other_ than the name I used when we pretend played battles as kids. Any other one. Better yet, let’s not use a nickname at all.”

Clarke snorts with laughter, ignoring the grumpy expression directed at her. “But it’s so _fitting_ ! Strong and tall and so willing to… _stand to attention_.”

Lexa continues to look unamused despite the fresh laughter that erupts from Clarke. “That is the worst pun I’ve heard all week from you.”

“Alright, Commander Grumpy.”

“Did you come here just to make awful jokes?”

“I came here to take you to breakfast, but it seems like you’re hungry for something else.” Lexa rolls her eyes at Clarke’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“You are the worst.”

“You actually up for breakfast or should I leave you to take care of your little problem?”

“Give me a sec so I can shower and, well, take care of this.” Lexa gestures vaguely at her crotch.

Clarke’s eyes are still glued to the bulge and Lexa doesn’t miss the way the tip of her tongue peeks out to wet her lips. Her cock gives a shudder at the attention, and Lexa tries not to think about exactly _how_ that mouth could be helping her and how many times she’s thought about it.

“I could help you if you want.”

Lexa prays that they’re on the same page. “What do you mean?”

“I could… you know. Suck you off?”

All the blood in Lexa’s body seems to rush south all at once. _Dear fucking Lord_ , she thinks, suppressing the whimper that almost escapes at Clarke’s blunt suggestion.

Clarke takes Lexa’s silence as indecision. “I’m curious about what it’s like and you’re already horny so… killing two birds with one stone?”

Lexa gulps loudly. This is bad. She can already picture it thanks to the video she watched alone last night; Clarke, on her knees in front of her, golden hair pushed to the side for a better view and those lips that she loves so much stretching wide around her girth. The mental image almost makes her come right there.

“You sure? I can take care of it in the shower.”

Clarke shrugs. “I was going to ask if I could try during movie night tomorrow anyway.”

Lexa forces herself to pause, not wanting to look _too_ eager. “I mean, if you were going to ask tomorrow we might as well get a head start.”

“More like you’ve already got a head start.” Clarke sniggers.

Lexa groans. “Not for long if you keep it up with the bad jokes.”

“So… yes?” Clarke’s expression is strangely hopeful.

Lexa settles for answering with a nod. “So how do you want to do this?” She frets, shuffling up the bed. “Do you want me here? It might be a little uncomfortable if we’re both kinda lying down but maybe if we put a pillow --”

“Lexa.” Clarke cuts off her rambling. “Sit on the edge of the bed.”

Lexa snaps her mouth shut and nods dumbly, moving to obey Clarke’s instruction. Clarke snags one of the pillows off the bed and drops it to the floor between Lexa’s spread legs. Clarke’s knees hit the pillow with a soft _ooft_ , and Lexa suddenly feels a little faint.

Lexa definitely hasn’t a little guiltily thought about this very same situation a few times when getting off. But now that it’s actually happening, she can only pray that she doesn’t come as soon as Clarke’s mouth closes around her.

Clarke shifts around on her knees, trying to find the most comfortable position. “You know, you actually have to take your pants off for this to work.”

Lexa flushes. “Oh yeah, right.”

She’s straining against the front of her underwear, and she traces her fingers over the outline quickly before pulling her underwear off. The firm shaft slaps against her stomach as soon as its released from its confines, and Lexa hears Clarke swallow audibly.

Lexa is uncharacteristically nervous, and she knows that Clarke can see it too. Still, Lexa gives a reassuring nod and Clarke responds by kissing the very tip. The tiny touch sends sparks down her shaft and her hips jut forward of the own volition, a quiet noise escaping from her throat. Clarke arches an eyebrow in amusement.

“Still hanging in there, Lex?”

Lexa nods, too aroused to be embarassed and fists the comforter in her hands. Clarke is staring up at her, cheeks flushed and lips glistening where they had touched the beads of moisture leaking from the divot at the tip of her head.

“Can I start?”

“Please.”

Clarke hums, giving a long, slow, experimental lick from base to tip before taking the head into her mouth.

“Oh _shit_.” Lexa cusses, voice high and already desperate. The softness and warmth sealed around her is already almost too much, and she to run through her mental player analysis of tonight’s opposing team to stop the swollen heaviness that threatens to spill over already. Lexa only manages to make it to the second person before Clarke evidently feels comfortable enough to progress, leaning forward and taking more of Lexa into her mouth.

Lexa is so hard and heavy in Clarke’s mouth and in her hand. The pleasure builds at the base, pounding pressure up her shaft until she’s throbbing with unreleased tension. Clarke is halfway down her cock, eyes closed in focus and trying to breathe properly to push down the gagging sensation.

“Oh fuck, I can’t … “

The sound and image of Clarke pulling away with an obscenely wet slurp does not help her situation. Clarke’s lips are red and puffy and wet, staring up at her and the image is the push that tips her over the edge.

“Hold it.” Clarke’s hand stills, but Lexa shuts her eyes and shakes her head.

“I c-can’t, Clarke, I’m gonna -- “

Lexa comes with a groan. Her release unfurls from her in spurts, Clarke’s hand stroking up and down her twitching cock. Her eyes are squeezed shut so tightly that bright lights flash across her field of vision and she can feel the warm liquid splashing onto the skin of her stomach. Distantly, she hopes that none of it has landed on her hiked up shirt, but Clarke is still coaxing out the last of her orgasm and Lexa can’t focus on anything else but the feel of Clarke’s tongue lapping at her, cleaning her almost reverently.

“I’m sorry.”

Clarke wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and smiles up at Lexa. “Don’t be. It’s new.”

“That’s true. ‘S different.”

“We can do this more often too. You can practice endurance and I can practice the giving bit.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa yawns, her eyes droopy and unfocused. “ ‘M gonna go clean up then take a nap, we can have breakfast after. Stay?”

Clarke bites her lip. “Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?”

Lexa stumbles into the bathroom, cleaning the sticky mess on her stomach and falls back into bed in record time. Lulled by the comforting presence of her best friend, Lexa falls asleep and doesn’t wake again until four minutes after she was supposed to leave for last minute practice. She barely makes it on time, chewing on the last of her protein bar and skidding onto the court. Indra gives her a hard look.

“Get it together, girls! This is your last year to win this again!”  


* * *

  
In the end, they win.

It comes down to the wire, both sides of the stadium screaming and cheering at them, and Lexa is the one to score the winning three pointer after a perfect setup by Octavia. The ball hits the side of the ring and Lexa’s heart leaps to her throat, watching almost in slow motion as the ball rebounds and into the net.

The buzzer goes off immediately afterwards, and the victory roar of the crowd almost deafens her. Her eyes find Clarke in the crowd, sandwiched between her sobbing mother and a hooting Raven, and she points at her with both hands. Even from the court, she sees Clarke blush and cover her face with her hands. Lexa laughs, high and clear and loud and lets her teammates tackle her all at once before lifting her onto their shoulders.  


* * *

  
After the championship ceremony and the brief shower afterwards, Lexa lets herself get dragged to the party. It’s at Tris’s house; it’s huge enough and her parents are out of town. Seemingly everyone who turned up to the game shows up at the party at some point too, and it takes Lexa an hour before she can disentangle herself from her team to go find her friends.

Lexa’s head feels pleasantly fuzzy, a direct result of the three shots of some mysterious homebrewed liquor that Jasper and Monty pressed into her hands when she found them. Both Monroe and Miller almost tackle her to the ground when she does find them, spilling their drinks into the grass below them. Roan slaps her so hard on the back that she bends over, wheezing for breath and she is crushed into another giant group hug.

Someone’s hand slips into her’s when she’s released, and Lexa turns to find Clarke grinning at her. Clarke tugs at her hand and she follows, stumbling forwards until their bodies collide clumsily. Clarke snorts at her lack of coordination and wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“Congratulations Commander Lexa, leader of the Trikru Warriors.”

Clarke’s body is warm and soft against her’s, and Lexa feels herself sinking into the embrace. Her arms, looped around Clarke’s shoulders, tighten and she noses against Clarke’s temple. Lexa isn’t usually as touchy feely as Clarke is in public, but she feels like she’s floating from a combination of the victory and the alcohol running through her.

“We were pretty awesome out there, weren’t we?”

Clarke pecks a kiss to her chin. “You kicked some pretty serious ass. I’m proud of you.”

“Oi you two! We got shots for all of us!”

The sound of Harper’s voice breaks them apart, and Clarke looks over at their friends huddled around the tray of shots.

“Coming!” Clarke shouts and she extricates herself from Lexa’s hold. The air is suddenly much colder without her presence, and Lexa lets Clarke drag her over to the circle.

Naturally, the rest of the night goes downhill from there. Lexa is plied with alcohol from all sides, growing steadily more inhibited and she loses sight of Clarke at some point during the night. The beer pong games that she gets roped into doesn’t help and by the time she’s finished, Lexa has to hug the wall for guidance. Tipping her head back, it takes a few minutes of the chilly night air to help her earn back a modicum of coordination. A flash of blonde at the corner of her peripheral vision catches her eye but when she looks over to locate the source, she wishes she didn’t.

It’s no secret that Finn has been pining over Clarke almost as long as Lexa has, and it seems that tonight is the night that Finn tries to make his move again. It’s pretty standard, but the difference is that Clarke is responding tonight. She watches as Clarke throws her head back, laughing at whatever Finn just said. She touches his forearm, and Lexa has to turn away at Finn’s answering smile.

Lexa tries to reason that it’s the alcohol that makes her feel sick to her stomach, but the unfortunately sober and reasonable part of her brain is scoffing. Lexa turns on her heel and walks away, slipping in through the back door and back into the mass of writhing bodies inside the house.

Stumbling into the kitchen, she accepts the slap of congratulations on her back and the drink being shoved into her hand. Next to the beer keg, someone pushes off the kitchen counter and saunters over to her. Lexa has to squint in the low light, but she’s pretty sure the person is Costia, the quiet, pretty cheerleader that always has a smile for her every time they pass each other. They’d had a very short _thing_ during one of Lexa’s failed attempts at getting over Clarke.

Costia stops in front of her with a smile. “Congratulations, Lexa.”

It all becomes a blur until Costia’s back hits the door a little bit harder than Lexa intended. Judging by the sharp gasp and the way Costia’s hands dig into her shoulders, pulling her closer, Lexa doesn’t think that she minds. Their teeth clack together as their mouths meet furiously, Lexa’s hands stripping off Costia’s jumper and shirt in one go as Costia fumbles with the buttons of Lexa’s shirt. Warm, soft hands roam over her clenched abdomen, tracing the well defined lines and Lexa pulls away to help Costia wriggle out of her jeans.

Even in the low light, the green of Costia’s eyes makes Lexa’s chest flip. They’re pretty, like the rest of their owner, but they’re not the right colour. The hands tugging her belt off don’t feel right, and the mouth pressed against her jaw doesn’t feel right. Lexa is better at pushing her feelings down when she’s not entirely in control of her actions but when Costia slips her hand down her jeans and cups her through her boxers, Lexa’s eyes fly open and she jerks backwards.

“I’m sorry, I can’t -- “ Lexa stumbles away from Costia, towards the open window the the bedroom that they’re in and takes in a few large gulps of air. Fingers touch her elbow and forearm, soothing and gentle.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Lexa.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have --” Lexa turns to face the other girl. “I’m sorry.”

Costia shakes her head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Is it something that I did?”

“No, no you did nothing wrong.” Lexa assures. “I’m just… I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lexa exhales noisily. “No, not really, but thanks anyway.” She looks up guiltily. “I”m sorry.”

Costia’s lip quirks upwards and she shakes her head. “No harm done. How much have you had to drink?”

“I don’t even know anymore. Everyone’s just kept giving me drinks all night.”

“Maybe it’s time to go home, champion.”  


* * *

  
In the end, Bellamy, reluctant designated driver, drops them both at Lexa’s house. It’s pitch black, and Clarke almost trips over the welcome mat and into the unopened door in her haste to get to a bed. Lexa has to coax Clarke to change out of her sticky, alcohol and sweat stained clothes and into something more comfortable before doing so herself.

“You know, you didn’t have to leave the party because I wanted to.”

Clarke plants a sloppy kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Mmm, but sleep.”

Lexa snorts. “Alright, it’s a good thing you left then.”

“Ugh, why are you so far away?” Clarke grumbles, scooting closer and rearranging them until they are touching from chest to toes.

Lexa suddenly feels completely and unfortunately sober.

Clarke is pressed so close to her, one leg sandwiched innocently between her own, fingers playing with the small strip of exposed skin between her shorts and the hem of her shirt. Clarke’s eyes roam over her face, searching for something and she looks like she’s on the verge of saying something but losing her nerve at the last minute.

It would be so easy to just lean forward and take those lips that she has been thinking of all night between her own. It would be so easy to blame it on the alcohol still very present in her system but Lexa can’t. She would be lying to Clarke, and she never lies to her best friend. Especially over something so important. But the inch between their mouths feels like a yawning chasm between them, and Lexa can’t find it in her to close the gap.

“Your feet are really cold.”

The spell broken, Clarke pulls away to laugh. Lexa thinks she sees something akin to disappointment in her eyes.

“Like yours aren’t either.”

Lexa smiles woodenly, thankful for the darkness. Her heart can’t take anymore of this tonight; she’s tired and drunk and too in love with her best friend. “Please go to sleep, Clarke. I’m super tired.”

Clarke kisses the tip of her nose briefly before settling in properly against the pillow. “Goodnight, Lex.”

Lexa is asleep in seconds, which is unfortunate. She doesn’t feel the fingertips on her face, tucking errant strands of hair behind her ear. She doesn’t feel the soft kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth, and she doesn’t hear the quiet confession spoken into the negligible space between them.

“I am so in love with you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me to stop playing video games and write instead @ shepardtsoni on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> drag me to church @ shepardtsoni on tumblr


End file.
